


happy birthday :))

by promised_neverland



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Brokkles, Jankkles, M/M, NemeLS, Rekkaps, sm being mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promised_neverland/pseuds/promised_neverland
Summary: I just wanted to thank the dreamserver for everything so I'm starting to write fics for everyone's birthdays to give back to the amazing community.
Relationships: Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Rekkles" Larson, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. For Miss Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTired/gifts), [FabulousHasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousHasi/gifts), [hexburn (thestormapproaches)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/gifts), [Capricious_Caprisun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricious_Caprisun/gifts).



"Kurwa." Jankos mutters under his breath, watching his new botlaner unpack his belongings.  _ Martin's so hot, Jankos thinks to himself, how can someone he this handsome, it's criminal. Why can't I just be like you? _

* * *

Jankos had always admired Martin for his presence. He was calm and professional and always looked sharp, something Jankos couldn't imagine being. 

Jankos wasn't going to lie, he was a fucking huge Rekky simp. Every night when all the other G2 member had gone to bed, Jankos would crawl under his blankets and log on to Instagram to scroll through Martin's feed, reminiscing on their 2016 all-stars memories and crushing over his tattoos. 

So when Carlos had texted them all with the news that FNATIC's poster boy had signed with his biggest rival, Jankos' own team, he couldn't believe it. 

Martin Rekkles Larsson would be joining his team.

Even before they arrived Martin seemed to really like Jankos after playing a couple normals and talking with each other, and Jankos couldn't figure out why.  _ I'm a loser, don't have a boyfriend, less handsome, a worse player, and the loudest sound machine you can get, yet you still talk to me. I just want to be you, perfect. _

Jankos stared at the blank ceiling talking to himself. It answered him back with silence.

* * *

  
  


"Hey, uh Jankos?" Martin swung is head around the door. "Can you help me with something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Uh, I broke the bed in my room."

"You what?!"

"Yeah. The frame just kinda broke."

Jankos took a deep breath, Martin thought he was mad but the need for air was for different reasons.

"GRAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZ."

"Oh god what part of my existence to you require?" The tired and grumpy coach walked into the room. 

"Uh Martin broke his bed." 

"Just get him to sleep in your room, I'll get it fixed by next week."

As Grabbz walked out to the door, Jankos froze, eyes widened and face flushed red.

_ Oh hell no, nonononono. Martin is going to find out who I really am he's going to hate me. Fuck. He's going to never want to speak to me again. He's going to- _

"Jankos?"

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be sorry, but are you ok."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Jankos helped Martin carry his stuff to his room. Jankos was lucky in the sense that he had the biggest room with the largest bed. Just big enough for two people to sleep.

"Let me grab the air mattress you can sleep on the bed Martin."

"No it's fine Jankos really, you can have the bed too."

"But where are you going to sleep?" Jankos looked at Martin confused.

"The bed."

Jankos froze again.  _ Did Marin Rekkles Larsson say that he wanted to sleep in a bed, WITH ME??? Fkrejsbwbejfj b-but why would he want to do that with me, I'm such a loser, there's literally Mikyx in this place to sleep with. _

"Jankos?"

"Oh sorry, yes that would be fine."

"Are you ok?"

"Huh," Jankos stuttered, "of course what could be wrong."

"You seem just very uptight and not your normal self."

"I just- I just don't understand why you like me as a friend. Like why did you ask me to help you move your bags, and play rounds of normals with you, when I'm such a loser."

"No, Jankos don't say that, you're amazing, really." Martin said, as his hands found there way around Jankos' back. "You know, I don't just like you as a friend, you're more that that to me."

_ No fucking way. Did Martin just said he liked me???  _ Jankos' thought to himself staring into Martin's crystal blue eyes.

"You've always been more than just a friend to me too. But I never thought you would like me back."

"Well I really do. Marcin Jankowski, I like you, a lot."

And then Jankos found his lips on Martin's.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways happy birthday, your really nice and have insane prediction powers and I hope the next year is better for you! Thank you for bringing this ship into the server.


	2. For FabulousHasi

Martin lays perpendicular to Mads, head resting on his chest while they both bask in the Californian sunlight. It's not too hot out, just perfect December weather to lay outside comfortably on the beach. Then again, Californian weather is a god send compared to the frigid Swedish winters Martin has become accustomed to.

Martin's grown rather fond of California over the last couple of years, maybe not their gameplay, but the weather is pretty damn nice and something he could get used to. The sun's rays reflect off both of their blond locks of hair, making them shine golden. Mads strokes Martin's hair back behind his head, his strokes are soft and gentle and they bring comfort to Martin.

Mads sees Martin eyeing the ripped guys working out at the beach.

"They're pretty hot." Mads teases.

"Yea but they're not hotter or prettier than you." Martin replies, letting the wind blow his hair back.

Martin shifts his head turning it sideways so he can watch the surfers ride the waves. Mads' chest moves up and down, like the ripples of water rising from the ocean. He can hear Mads' heart beating, it's calm, just like the dark blue water lapping against the sandy beach shores.

They both don't speak much—they don't need to. They can read each other like pages out of a book, just by looking at the way each other's eyes move or the way their smile changes and fades. 

Martin can tell Mads isn't in the greatest place. He doesn't walk with the same confidence and stride like before, his movement is slower, a little less happy. 

Martin's day gets a bit worse as he opens twitter to post his annual Merry Christmas tweet. His feed is filled with angry tweets from clueless Redditors about his boyfriend. Martin wants it to stop, he wants to wrap his arms around Mads' body and shield him from all the hate.

Martin paces across the apartment and slowly turns to Mads' room. He stares into Mads' eyes for a while, they're filled with self doubt and sadness, slowly losing their sparkle with every negative comment they see. He walks closer to Mads and hugs him. Martin can barely fully wrap his arms around Mads' broad shoulders. 

"I'm sorry." Martin whispers in Mads' ears. "You deserve more, not just from them but me too."

"It's ok I'll be fine." Mads lies. 

He doesn't want Martin to worry, he worries enough about everyone already. But Martin reads right through his lies. After all, Mads is a terrible liar. Reading Mads' emotions has become more than simple for Martin, it's like trying to solve a lock with the combination written all over it.

"I'm sorry." Martin repeats again. He throws his arms around Mads' shoulders. "Don't worry about them, they don't know what they're saying."

"Mads," Martin angles his head towards him, "are you even happy here?" 

Mads doesn't answer, he just looks our the window eyes wansering across the room.

"Come back to Europe with me, we can live in Berlin together, just how we always wanted." 

"Martin, you know I have a year left in my contract." Mads stares at the wooden panels on the floor.

"I don't want to leave you." Martin tilts Mads' chin up at him, and pulls him into a kiss. He holds Mads' rough hands in his own, callused from all the gym days Mads used to go to with Martin. He holds them like he'll never let go, at least not until they have to.

"I don't want to either."

"Promise me you'll call me everyday."

"I will, I promise."

They stay there for a while, Martin cradled in Mads' arms, waiting until he has to pack his luggages and leave. But they both don't want that time to ever come. Even if Martin will eventually be leaving, they both feel at ease, with each other by their sides.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the best bot mod!


	3. For Hexburn (the storm approaches)

03/09/2020

"Let's just not make it public ok?"

"But Oskar-"

"Tim, please."

"Fine." Tim looked down at his keyboard solemnly, it's bright backlit keys the only thing that had been colourful about this day.

"Tim you know I love you."

"It's fine." Tim said sternly, as he got up from his chair and walked away, leaving Oskar to wallow in regret for the rest of the day.

_He doesn't actually love me. It's all a facade until the next pretty boy comes along, someone who's pretty enough to kiss on camera. Fuck my life._

Tim's thoughts swallowed his mind into darkness, his inner demons knocking on terrorising him until he was so tired from fear that he fell asleep.

* * *

11/30/2020

"Oskar I- I," Tim sniffled, beads of water flowing down the sides of his cheek,"I think it's best if we break up."

"But Tim, we can make this work. I'll still love you no matter what."

"Oskar stop lying," Tim raised his voice, but that only made his sadness more evident "one day you're gonna wanna go fuck some other guy and you won't because of me. I'm not going to be the one to hold you back, don't keep lying to yourself you won't want me in a month. You won't want a teamless shit boyfriend!"

Oskar was rarely speechless, but this time he was. Tim rarely raised his voice, let alone at him, his lover and best friend. Tim never got mad at Oskar, but it was clear that their impending seperation had them both on edge.

Oskar continued to beg Tim until his eyes ran dry of tears, voice hoarse from begging. 

"It's a lost cause Oskar, you know it won't work out."

"But I'll make it."

"But you won't. Stop hiding from the truth." Tim paused to look at Oskar's sky blue eyes. They stared back in pain wishing that they wouldn't have to let go.

Oskar lunged forward suddenly picking Tim up. Tim tried to push himself away, but he couldn't escape Oskar's muscular arms.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Tim yelled in Oskar's face.

But Oskar wouldn't let go and pulled him in closer, locking their lips. They intertwined in the worst way possible, yet it was so irresistible. Tim wanted to pull away so badly, run away from everything, but his lips told him to stay. 

"Oskar stop." 

And finally Oskar let go of Tim. Tim ran and picked up his jacket and ran out of Oskar's apartment.

"I will always love you."

"I loved you too." Tim said looking back for the last time, teeth gritted walking out the door.

_pierdolić. where did I go so wrong?_

* * *

03/23/2021

Tim's eyes were glued onto his computer. Fnatic had just placed first in the regular season and the whole team was ecstatic. Tim sighed at the sight of Oskar, looking so happy—way happier than he looked when he was there with him.

Elias hugged Oskar, hands lingering just a bit longer than a normal friend and teammate would. Tim blinked for a second, and when he opened his eyes Elias' lips were pressed onto Oskar's. The worst part was that Oskar didn't resist. Instead he returned the kids with the exact same passion. _Fucking hell, what does he have that I don't? Why Oskar, why?_ Tim wanted to pull his head away so badly, but he couldn't stop staring, because it seemed as if their kiss had lasted forever. 

When Nick came home from the T1 office, he noticed somethingnwas seriously wrong with Tim. Sure he wasn't the most talkative but he rarely went this quiet.

"Tim?" Nick knocked on his door waiting for him to let him inside. He didn't, so Nick asked again. "Tim?"

No answer again.

Nick tried to open the door. Shit it's locked. Nick picked up a safety pin from the kitchen cabinets and started picking the lock until the door finally opened.

Tim's head was buried into a hoodie, damp from tears.

"Tim what's wrong?" Nick asked concerned.

"Fnatic sub Reddit, just look." Tim whispered, his voice pained and raspy.

Nick didn't need to watch the clip to understand. Once he opened Reddit it was all over: FNATIC Jungler and ADC kiss! Kappa Pride. 

There was nothing Nick could do except watch Tim bury his head into his pillows and sob until the white pillowcases turned grey. 

"I'm sorry." Nick stroked Tim's long and golden locks, his hands were soft and they made him feel.comofrt with their warmth, just like Oskar. "You deserve better."

Tim looked up for the first time in an hour, straight into the charming brown eyes of Nick. 

"We'll all be fine. You'll get over him I promise." Nick spoke softly. "You'll reach the top of the mountain and climb it with you." 

Nick pulled Tim deeper into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into Nick's ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." 

Tim rested his head on Nick's t-shirt sleeve.

_I guess this is what love really feels like. Maybe Oskar was just never the one. Maybe Nick was the one all along waiting. Maybe, just maybe someone will love me again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to wonderful vc friend and amazing writer!


	4. For Capricious Caprisun

"Martin?" Rasmus yelled across the apartment.

"Yeah?" 

"Let's go skating today, we have the day off anyways."

At first Martin was a little hesitant, but when he saw his midlaner's puppy dog eyes begging him to come with him, he couldn't say no.

Martin placed Rasmus' giant fluffy jacket on him, making him look twice the size he actually was, and wrapped a warm and cozy scarf around his neck. Rasmus was undeniably the cutest person to ever walk the planet. He had brown fluffy hair, the squishiest cheeks, and the most adorable smile that always made Martin's day a little brighter. It was hard to say not to Rasmus, he was the most joyous person and it was too heartbreaking to see him sad.

_How did I get so lucky to have him back with me?_ Martin thought, as he watched the sun slowly rise above the snowy mountains. Martin grabbed their skates and keys and headed out the door.

Hand in hand both of them walked out of the building, unashamedly in love, as Martin turned on the ignition for the car. The air outside was cold and crisp, the breeze floating down the streets. He placed his hands on the wheel fingers feeling the bumpy leather fabric. He felt another pair of hands rest on his, they were warm like hot cocoa, and he looked up to see Rasmus holding his hands.

"C'mon let's go!" Rasmus chirped as the car started slowly accelerating down the road.

Rasmus had no idea how cars worked except to go when there was green lights and to stop at reds. He honestly probably thought you could manuveur a car like champions in league by dodging skillshots (more like swerving around other cars) and ulting like Ekko if he got in a car accident. And Martin loved that about Rasmus, that he lived in his own world and was clueless about life. It meant that Martin could baby him and always could make him happy with the smallest things, and seeing him happy made Martin forget about all his worries and just enjoy life.

A message popped on Rasmus' phone.

"Oh cool Jankos, Miky, and Wunder will be there in 5."

The car suddenly came to a halt on the side of the road thrusting both of their bodies forward.

"Martin what's wrong?" Rasmus looked worriedly at his boyfriend who looked frozen and scared.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT!" Martin exclaimed, feeling shocked, confused, and suddenly very nervous all at the same time. "You didn't tell me they were coming!"

"I didn't?" Rasmus asked nervously, hands shaking by his sides.

_Nonononono, this is terrible. Can I just jump straight into oncoming traffic right now? Why did he have to invite them, they're all so scary. Ahhhhhhh-_

"Martin." Rasmus said even louder, shaking Martin's tattooed arms and trying to snap him back into reality. "What's wrong?" 

Rasmus clasped Martin's hands in between his, holding them there so at least he felt the slightest bit less scared.

"I- I'm just scared. I don't want them to have bad first impressions of me, look at me, I'm an emotional wreck."

"Martin stop telling yourself that, you're amazing. You're the kindest and sweetest person I know, and you always take care of everyone, how could anyone not like you. Also not to mention you're really hot." Rasmus giggled and kissed Martin's cheeks.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got so damn lucky to have you Ras. Sorry for freaking out, I- I just—"

"Shhh," Rasmus cut him off, "don't worry about them I promise you'll fit right in, just be you, the Rekkles that they all admire."

Rasmus brushed his fingers Martin's smooth blonde hair tucking it behind his ears. 

"It'll be ok, I promise." Rasmus reassured him, pressing their foreheads against one another. "Just enjoy yourself and have fun. Don't worry about anything, you'll have more fun being relaxed anyways."

"I love you Rasmus." 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Capri!


End file.
